Shadow Reflections
by Catcraft1266
Summary: Shadow... is a Riverclan cat with alot of weight on his shoulders and an unlikely fear of water and he has his reasons why...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Past and a Prophecy

A storm raged as fighting raged on in the clearing. Lightning crackled in the sky drowning out the yowls of cats fighting and dogs yelping and barking in either victory or agony. The fight wasn't going good for the cats.

Reedstar had just chased off a dog. "Run away while you still can you mangy furball!" she yowled.

Suddenly, she was pushed to the ground. She turned to see a black and dark gray striped muscular tom holding her down. He slashed her on her ribs and she felt a pain in her side.

" Skullstripe," she gasped, "what are you doing?"

"I'm doing what I should of done so long ago."

She braced herself, waiting for him to slash her throat but instead she felt the weight being pulled off her.

" Ashstar?"

" Don't worry, Thunderclan is here to help."

The tide of the fight started turning as Thunderclan cats streamed down into the clearing. Ashstar and Reedstar tackled the lead dog. It bucked as Ashstar clawed up his back. She slashed it's throat and it's eyes glazed over. The remaining dogs fled after seeing their dead leader. Skullstripe lay pinned down by two Thunderclan warriors. He was bleeding heavily from a scratch on his eye.

Reedstar jumped on top of the (um I don't know wat it is) highrock.

" Cats of Riverclan and Thunderclan, we have a cat guilty for the attack and the deaths of at least Flamepelt, Lightningtail, Blackclaw. Skullclaw ."

She heard cats gasping around her, eyes wide with shock.

"Skullclaw do you confess that you led the dogs here and tried to kill me."

"I do and don't regret a thing." He snarled.

"Are there any other crimes you confess to?"

"Yes, I murdered Frogfoot by leading that stupid, blind elder across the bridge, and I fed Mosskit deathberries, and I killed Boltface and I don't regret anything!"

"Skullclaw," Silverface strode up to him, her belly rolling with kits. "why would you do this to your clan and… me."

"You and our kits can die if I care." He snarled. Silverface's eyes filled with tears.

"Why would you do this?" He didn't answer.

"Skullclaw, you will be banned from our territory. If any cat sees you here you will be killed. Now leave!"

Skullclaw turned to go, but instead swung around and attacked the closest cat near him. He swung at the ear and hit. He made another attempt to hit the cat but was pinned down again, the gaurds had their paws at his throat.

" Permission to kill, Reedstar?"

" I grant you permission, but first, any goodbyes to make or last words?" she asked looking at Skullclaw.

" You can try to kill me, but I'll be back. I swear I'll be back."

Then claws sliced threw his throat and he went limp.

Two days later…

It was a particularly stary night as Reedstar sat on the highrock looking at the sky. She flicked her ears in greeting as Lightpool, the medicine cat, joined her on the highrock.

"How is Silverface?" Reedstar asked.

"She will kit in 2 moons."

"How is she taking the incident with Skullclaw?"

"She's still grieving."

"And what about the others?"

"They are healing quickly. Reedstar, why are you so worried? We've been through worse times."

"It's just Starclan hasn't spoke to us since 5 moons ago and things haven't been going good for us with the prey shortage, twolegs, and now the attack."

"I'm sure they are watching us." A comet went by and Lightpool's eyes widened. She murmured something inaudible.

"What is it? Is it a message from Starclan?"

"A prophecy from Starclan, Darkness will rise and shadow will make a choice that will save the clan."


	2. Chapter 2: Maplefur

Ch2: A New World

"Silverface, when will he open his eyes?"

"Ya we want to go outside."

"Shadowkit will open his eyes when he's ready."

"Awwww."

"Applekit, Owlkit, Don't complain."

Shadowkit's world wasn't very complicated. All he could see was blackness. All he could smell was milk and the normal smells of the nursery. All he could hear was his brother and sister complaining about going outside, Silverface talking to Echofoot about her kits which were "coming soon", Leafkit and Stonekit wrestling, and Fernbreeze telling them to calm down.

"Come on Shadowkit, open your eyes so we can go outside." Applekit complained.

"I can't!"

"Sure you can it's the easiest thing ever besides breathing." Stonekit piped in.

"Even if he did open his eyes," Silverface said. "you will still be in here because your only a week old."

"Why?" his sister asked.

Silverface sighed. "Because you need to be at least a moon old before you can go outside the nursery."

"This would be so much easier if your father was around." She murmured

"What?" Shadowkit asked.

"Nothing" Silverflame quickly said.

Suddenly a commotion arose outside.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the highrock."

Shadowkit was so exited his eyes flew gasped as his eyes saw the world around him. The nursery was made of brambles and the cats around him were so big.

"Wow!" he gasped, getting the attention of his brother and sister who were playing with Silverface's tail.

"You opened your eyes!" Applekit exclaimed excitedly.

She was a brown tabby with Bengal markings, a silver belly, and green eyes. Applekit and Stonekit rushed over. Stonekit was a light gray tabby with darker gray stripes and a spots of silver on his chest and above his nose. He had light green eyes.

"That means we can go outside!"

"No it doesn't , Applekit. We still have to wait until we're a moon old."

"Why. Scorchkit and Darkkit go outside all the time. Plus, Silverface isn't paying any attention."

"But I AM."

The three kits turned around to see Maplefur, Scorchkit and Darkkit's mom, bending over and snarling at them unwelcomely.

"All three of you can wonder out of the nursery and eat deathberries from the Lightpool's den or wonder out of camp and get eaten by a fox if I care." She snarled. "Your father's bloodline should never go on and keep causing trouble. Your Father-"

"Leave my kits alone, Maplefur!" Silverface hissed.

"Your mate was a traitor! You're a traitor! Your kits are traitors! All four of you traitors!"

"Just because Skullclaw was a traitor doesn't mean we're traitors!"

"You fox-hearted furball." Mapleshade hissed under her breath.

"Its getting late my kits it's time to go to bed."

Who is my father? What was Maplefur going to say? Shadow kit thought before he closed his eyes and fell asleep. Little did Shadowkit know, that in a moon his life would change.


	3. I'm Sorry (Authors Note)

Hey Guys/Girls! I would like to apologize for the little writers block o mine. I needed to take a vacation :P. Anyway, thank you and enjoy the rest of the fanfic! BAI!


	4. Chapter 3

1 moon later…

Shadowkit learned two things when he woke up.

His brother and sister were annoying.

A ball of moss to the face is a wake up call.

"Sorry." Applekit said with a smile still on her face.

"It's ok."

"Shadowkit, Applekit! Silverface says we can go outside!"

"Really?!" Applekit asked with glee. "Let's go!"

Shadowkit ran after his brother and sister.

"I wonder what the camp will be like."

Shadowkit had never actually seen the camp. Only glimpses out of the entrance to the nursery.

Silverface followed the kits out.

As Shadowkit walked out of the nursery, his eyes filled with amazement. The camp was huge! However, the looks of happiness and wonder soon faded out of the three kits' faces. Shadowkit soon realized the looks of pure hatred and sneers coming from his clanmates. Silverface wrapped her tail protectively around the three kits.

"Is this normal?" Stonekit asked. Most of the crowd had died down, but Shadowkit could still hear the other cats muttering to each other and stealing glances at him and his littermates.

"I bet they're going to cause as much trouble as their father." He heard them sneer.

"Look at the little traitors!"

"If they get made apprentices it'll be too soon."

"I hope they get eaten by a fox. Especially that one." A Brown tabby tom with a scar over one eye said pointing at him.

"He already has his father's looks."

Shadowkit frowned. It seemed that most of the hateful comments were directed at him. Shadowkit thought about this until he heard a familiar snarl behind him.

"Hey little runts!"


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Look who's finally come out of the nursery." Darkkit said, "The little fox hearts are finally out of the nursery. "

Stonekit just frowned and shook his head slowly.

"Whats wrong you little runt? Can't handle the camp? You'll never be a warrior at this rate!" He burst out laughing. "You're such a little wimp!"

"Leave my brother alone!" Shadowkit growled.

"Oh now this fox heart wants some attention I see."

"You talk to your mother with that mouth?" Applekit stated.

"You guys are a waste of time. Come on Scorchkit."

Scorchkit started to leave and looked back regrettingly.

"I said LETS GO!"

"I'm sorry." she whispered and walked off with her brother.

Shadowkit noticed that Scorchkit had never actually done anything to him and his litter mates like Maplefur and Darkkit. Weird.

"Come on!" Applekit exclaimed, " lets go see the camp!"

Shadowkit started to run after them, but saw a puddle with his reflection in it. It was an ordinary puddle, but something seemed… off. He couldn't put his finger on it. He looked at his reflection. It smiled at him. But he wasn't smiling. He noticed that it had a different eye color than his. Instead of green, it had yellow eyes. The smile didn't seem like a friendly smile either. It seemed more like an evil grin.

"Are you coming or are you going to look at your reflection all day? Lets go!" Applekit yelled back.

"I saw something." Shadowkit mumbled.

"What?" She yelled racing.

"I saw someone in the puddle."

"That was just your reflection, now come on!"

"No it wasn't my reflection. It looked like me, but it wasn't me."

"Do you need to see Lightpool?"

"No I'm fine you're probably right. I was just seeing things.

"Alright then lets go!"


	6. Chapter 5

Shadowkit kept seeing the strange cat in the puddles and sources of water in the camp. Once he was looking at the strange cat on a sunny afternoon when it was about to speak to him but before it could say anything, a voice rang out among the camp.

"Let all cats old enough gather hear beneath the highrock for clan meeting" Reedstar said.

"It must Scorchkit's and Darkkit's apprentice ceremony" Applekit whispered to him.

"We have two kits at the age of 6 moons who are ready to become apprentices. Darkkit, Scorchkit, step forward please."

Darkkit and Scorchkit stepped forward anxiously.

"Darkkit, Scorchkit, you have reached have reached the age of 6 moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. Darkkit, from this day forward, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Darkpaw. Your mentor will Ferretpelt. I hope Ferretpelt will pas down all he knows to you. Ferrutpelt step forward. Ferretpelt, you are ready to take on an apprentice, You have received excellent training from Wolfclaw, and have proven yourself to be strong and loyal. You will be mentor of Darkkpaw,, and I expect you to pass down all you know to him."

Ferretpelt and Darkpaw touched noses and sat down.

"Scorchkit, from this moment on, until you receive your warrior you will be known as Scorchpaw. Your mentor will be Forestheart. I hope she will pass down all she knows to you. Forrestheart step forward. You are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Bouldertail, and have proven yourself to be kind and strong. You will be mentor of Scorchpaw, and I expect you to pass down all you know to her."

Scorchpaw and Forestheart touched noses and the whole camp erupted with cheering.

"Scorchpaw, Darkpaw! Scorchpaw, Darkpaw!"

After the congratulation, Darkpaw came over and started to tease them.

"Guess who can go out of camp now Loosers!"

"Hmm let me guess, you" Stonekit mewed glumly.

"Ahh so one of you figured it out and got it through your thick skull."

"Yea yea, you are an apprentice now and you've come to gloat about it to us even though we are going to be apprentices one day too." Applekit meowed.

"Yea in 2 MOONS!" Darkpaw sneered and burst out laughing until a voice came from the entrance of the camp.

"Darkpaw! Are we going to start training or not!"

"This isn't over" Darkpaw snarled and ran to his mentor.

Later that day Shadowkit went and sat by the puddle staring at his "reflection".

"He'll see." he said to the cat.

"He'll see when I go out of camp and catch a mouse. Or maybe even a squirrel! And no one will know until I come back to camp with one!" The cat in the puddle seemed to like that idea. That's what im going to do. Darkpaw thought to hmself. That will show Darkpaw.


	7. Chapter 6

Today is the day, Shadowkit thought, today is the day I sneak out of camp. He had thought about this all night, and couple times he thought that he might back out. But then he'd remember what Darkpaw had said. He thought of everything. There was a tunnel cats used to go to the dirtplace, but that would be to obvious. He was however, small enough to fit through the brambles that guarded the camp, so he decided to sneak behind the nursery and crawl through there. When Silverface was in the nursery, and his siblings distracted by the elders, he made his move.

He snuck behind the nursery, careful not to make any sound and started searching for a place he could fit through in the wall. He found the biggest hole there was, but it was a tight squeeze. As he squeezed through he heard a snap and looked down to see a twig beneath his front right paw. He looked back at the nursery. Luckily the queens hadn't noticed, so he kept going.

He popped out on the other side surprised to see a river going around the camp. He looked down and that cat was there. Then the cat moved his mouth as if he was trying to speak to him, but his words remained silent except one.

"Stick" the cat said.

"What am I supposed to do with a stick?" Shadowkit asked. Nothing came from the cats mouth. Then it dawned on him.

"I can use the stick to test the height of the water. Is that it?" Shadowkit whispered. The cat nodded his head yes. Shadowkit walked back to the bramble and thicket wall and grabbed the longest stick he could and walked to where the water went halfway up his legs. He put the stick in the water until it hit the ground and it went under all the way not this place he thought to himself. He kept doing this where no one would see him if they walked out of camp. He found the shallowest part of the stream. It went up to his shoulders so he had to swim if he wanted to get across.

He saw that luckily there were some rocks in the stream he could hold onto. He swam to the first rock. And scrambled on top. He was already tired and he was only about 1/3 of the way. To top that he had to hurry before anyone saw him. He looked down to see the cat blurred by the current. He swam to the next rock without a second thought knowing that the strange cat was supporting him. He held on the rock. It was to small for him to get on top the rock. He rested just like he did with the last rock, then started swimming again. The last rock was big enough that he could sit on it thankfully. He sat but the n he thought that maybe he should flatten himself against the rock. The others were probably looking for him by now. He launched himself off the rock and swam until he hit solid ground.

He walked up the bank and was immediently overwhelmed by new smells. The moor looked beautiful with the trees that dotted it here and there. He walked until the sound of the stream faded and listened. He heard birds singing their beautiful songs and voles digging up piles of dirt and mice scuffling under the upturned roots of a beech tree. Tiny colorful daisies dotted the landscape bathing in the newleaf sun. He longed to run through the grass and roll in the sweet scented flowers but he remembered he had goal before he got caught and couldn't waste any time. He also got the sense that someone was watching him.

He tasted the air trying to pick up the scent of mouse. He had snuck a couple different pieces of fresh kill behind the nursery and sniffed each and every one of them until he memorized each scent he knew what a squirrel, rabbit, and mouse smelt like now and would be happy to catch any of them. He sniffed and caught a scent trail of a mouse and followed it to a small outcrop of rocks. He spotted not one but two mice sitting right in the open. He realized he was even luckier with the terrain. He blended in perfectly with the rocks.

He got into an untidy hunters crouch and slowly moved forward. The mice were fairly close together so he might have a shot getting them both at the same time. He was about a tail length away when he pounced. He caught one of the mice under his paw but the other started to get away. He wouldn't let it get away without at least a scratch, so he drew his claws out along its side as it ran. He didn't care that it was escaping. He would track it down again and finish the job later. He killed the mouse under his paw and followed the scent of blood and fear.

He followed It down to the bank of a stream and found it drinking some water. He set the mouse down and started stalking it. It was preoccupied with the water and before it knew it, Shadowkit had caught the mouse along with the other. As he picked up the now dead mouse, He heard a voice behind him.

"Nice catch for a kit."


	8. Chapter 7

Today is the day, Shadowkit thought, today is the day I sneak out of camp. He had thought about this all night, and couple times he thought that he might back out. But then he'd remember what Darkpaw had said. He thought of everything. There was a tunnel cats used to go to the dirtplace, but that would be to obvious. He was however, small enough to fit through the brambles that guarded the camp, so he decided to sneak behind the nursery and crawl through there. When Silverface was in the nursery, and his siblings distracted by the elders, he made his move.

He snuck behind the nursery, careful not to make any sound and started searching for a place he could fit through in the wall. He found the biggest hole there was, but it was a tight squeeze. As he squeezed through he heard a snap and looked down to see a twig beneath his front right paw. He looked back at the nursery. Luckily the queens hadn't noticed, so he kept going.

He popped out on the other side surprised to see a river going around the camp. He looked down and that cat was there. Then the cat moved his mouth as if he was trying to speak to him, but his words remained silent except one.

"Stick" the cat said.

"What am I supposed to do with a stick?" Shadowkit asked. Nothing came from the cats mouth. Then it dawned on him.

"I can use the stick to test the height of the water. Is that it?" Shadowkit whispered. The cat nodded his head yes. Shadowkit walked back to the bramble and thicket wall and grabbed the longest stick he could and walked to where the water went halfway up his legs. He put the stick in the water until it hit the ground and it went under all the way not this place he thought to himself. He kept doing this where no one would see him if they walked out of camp. He found the shallowest part of the stream. It went up to his shoulders so he had to swim if he wanted to get across.

He saw that luckily there were some rocks in the stream he could hold onto. He swam to the first rock. And scrambled on top. He was already tired and he was only about 1/3 of the way. To top that he had to hurry before anyone saw him. He looked down to see the cat blurred by the current. He swam to the next rock without a second thought knowing that the strange cat was supporting him. He held on the rock. It was to small for him to get on top the rock. He rested just like he did with the last rock, then started swimming again. The last rock was big enough that he could sit on it thankfully. He sat but the n he thought that maybe he should flatten himself against the rock. The others were probably looking for him by now. He launched himself off the rock and swam until he hit solid ground.

He walked up the bank and was immediently overwhelmed by new smells. The moor looked beautiful with the trees that dotted it here and there. He walked until the sound of the stream faded and listened. He heard birds singing their beautiful songs and voles digging up piles of dirt and mice scuffling under the upturned roots of a beech tree. Tiny colorful daisies dotted the landscape bathing in the newleaf sun. He longed to run through the grass and roll in the sweet scented flowers but he remembered he had goal before he got caught and couldn't waste any time. He also got the sense that someone was watching him.

He tasted the air trying to pick up the scent of mouse. He had snuck a couple different pieces of fresh kill behind the nursery and sniffed each and every one of them until he memorized each scent he knew what a squirrel, rabbit, and mouse smelt like now and would be happy to catch any of them. He sniffed and caught a scent trail of a mouse and followed it to a small outcrop of rocks. He spotted not one but two mice sitting right in the open. He realized he was even luckier with the terrain. He blended in perfectly with the rocks.

He got into an untidy hunters crouch and slowly moved forward. The mice were fairly close together so he might have a shot getting them both at the same time. He was about a tail length away when he pounced. He caught one of the mice under his paw but the other started to get away. He wouldn't let it get away without at least a scratch, so he drew his claws out along its side as it ran. He didn't care that it was escaping. He would track it down again and finish the job later. He killed the mouse under his paw and followed the scent of blood and fear.

He followed It down to the bank of a stream and found it drinking some water. He set the mouse down and started stalking it. It was preoccupied with the water and before it knew it, Shadowkit had caught the mouse along with the other. As he picked up the now dead mouse, He heard a voice behind him.

"Nice catch for a kit."


	9. Chapter 8

Shadowkit recognized the voice immediately. He turned around and saw Blazepelt. Blazepelt was probably one of the only cats in the camp that he had never heard talk badly about him and his littermates. He was also one of the most respected warriors in the clan. He was a white cat with orange markings. Each marking shown like a wildfire in the sunlight, From the tiny stripes on his legs and ears, to the orange tail tip. Tiny dots below his bright green eyes accented them and a splash of orange along his side resembled a burning wave of fire or a flaming half circle.

Shadowkits sense of joy and playfulness vanished when he saw him. It was replaced by fear and anxiousness. Was he going to get in trouble? Would he be sent to clean the ticks off the elders backs? There were so many possibilities. But Instead of punishment he got encouraging words.

"I remember when I caught my first mouse. I was an apprentice then, but I was so determined as a kit that I actually snuck out 4 times. Of course I never caught anything."

" How long have you been following me?" Shadowkit asked.

"A while. I saw you climb out of the river."

"Why didn't you catch me?"

"Didn't want to ruin your moment so I figured that I'd just follow you and make sure you didnt get into trouble."

"Are you going to punish me?"

"Nah. It takes guts to get this far, and you have a natural talent for hunting. I wouldn't mind having you as my apprentice. In fact, I might request if I can have you as one."

"Really?"

"Yep! Come on. Your mothers probably worried sick."

When Shadowkit and Blazepelt got back to camp his mother came and immediately rushed up and covered him in licks.

"Where were you? I was so worried. Are you hurt?"

"Im fine mom."

"Are you sure? Ohh is that a scrap on your shoulder."

"No. Its dirt…"

"Ohh did you just sniffle? Do you need to see Lightpool?"

"Im fine mom."

"You sure? you look like-"

"Hey mom I caught 2 mice."

"Really they look delicious. However, you know I'm going to have to punish you for sneaking out. I know but I have something I have to do first. Where's Stonekit and Applekit?"

"In the nursery worrying their heads off." Silverface scowled. "You should have known better."

"I know. I know."

Shadowkit walked in the nursery with his mice. His siblings immediately jumped up and bombarded him with questions.

"What was the moor like? Where did you get the mice? Did you really catch them? How'd you cross the river? Did you really talk to Blazepelt? Did Mom fuss over you like the last time one of us disappeared?"

"Shadowkit answered all of there questions eagerly and told them his plan. They all laughed so hard they nearly fell over with joy.

"Should we do it?" Applekit asked.

"I don't see why not." Stonekit replied.

"Then lets go!" Shadowkit said excitedly.

The threesome scrambled out of the nursery and over to Darkpaw, who was sitting by eating a rabbit as other apprentices showed off their skills.

"Hey Darkpaw." Stonekit mewed.

Darkpaw ignored him.

"Guess what we got." Applekit teased.

"Two pieces of freshkill." Darkpaw replied.

"Yes but do you know what makes it so special?" Stonepaw replied

But before he could respond, Shadowkit said "I killed it."

"And do you know how he did that?" Applekit asked.

"I snuck out of camp, and stalked it, and killed it." Shadowkit said smugly."

They tormented him for a while and then went back with their mice to Silverface. After they ate, Shadowkit walked over to a puddle and stared. The cat stared back with pride in his eyes.

"Goodnight," Shadowkit said to him.

"Goodnight." it replied back as he turned to leave. He froze, turned, and smiled at the cat, then walked back to the nursery with his family.


	10. Chapter 9

"Shadowkit! Stonekit! Wakeup!"

What does she want this time, Shadowkit thought.

"Today we're going to become apprentices!"

Apprentices!? That certainly woke Shadowkit up! It was exactly 2 moons later and it was time for the three to be apprenticed.

"Yes Silverface, id like some extra feathers for my nest… NOO not that kind…," Stonekit said still asleep. "I said I didn't WANT thrush."

"C'mon Stonekit! Wakeup!"

"Huh whaa!"

"We're going to be apprenticed today!"

"What! Why didn't you wake me up sooner!"

"I tried to."

"Applekit, Stonekit! Stop fighting. Its time to get ready." Silverface said. Went outside.

It was the first moon of Greenleaf and the sun was shinning and the birds were chirping. Shadowkit got washed and went outside. Unfortunately there was no water around with the sun shinning down so furiously, so he couldn't talk to the strange cat. Then the call rang out around the clearing.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the highrock for a clan have three kits that have reached the age of 6 moons and are ready to become apprenticed. Stonekit, Applekit, Shadowkit, step forward please." They all stepped forward eagerly. "You have all reached the age of 6 moons, and its time for you to be apprenticed. From this moment on, until you receive your warrior names, you will all be known as Stonepaw, Applepaw, and Shadowpaw. Stonepaw, your mentor will be Heatherpelt. I hope she will pass down all she knows to you. Heatherpelt step forward. You are ready to take on an apprentice. You have receive excellent training from Sagepool,, and you have shown yourself to be kind and brave. You will be mentor of Stonepaw, and I expect you to pass down all you know to him."

Heatherpelt and stonepaw touched noses and the ceremony continued.

"Applepaw, your mentor will be Frostwhisker. I hope he will pass down all he knows to you. Frostwhisker step forward. You have received excellent training from Riverpool, and are ready to take on an apprentice. You have proven yourself to be brave, and strong and I expect you to pas all you know down to Applekit."

As his sister and her new mentor touched noses, Shadowkit tried to surpress his excitement. It was his turn next.

"Shadowpaw, your mentor will be Blazepelt.I hope he teaches you all he knows. Blazepelt You are ready to take on an apprentice. You were taught excellently by Sharptooth, and have proved your self to be brave and loyal. You will be mentor to Shadowpaw. I trust you will pass down all you know to him"

As Shadowpaw pressed his nose to Blazepelt's, he could hear the dismayed cheering from his clanmates.

"Stonepaw, Applepaw, Shadowpaw. Stonepaw, Applepaw, Shadowpaw."

As the clearing emptied out, and the cats went back to their regular routine, Blazepelt said to him, "Why don't we go and explore the territory."

Authors note. Must Read:

I would first of all like to apologize about not being able to upload as often. I have work and other stuff getting in the way, so ive gone on a writing spree for you guys. I hope these past three chapters have satisfied you for now. Also, I will be starting another warriors fanfic. This will mean that when I am writing chapters that they will be divided between the two, thus, making timing between the chapters being posted longer. On the bright side though, you'll have twice the fun! Sorry for the inconvenience, but stay tuned. See ya guys later!


End file.
